


Getting over you.

by MahouShoujoFangirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, madosaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoFangirl/pseuds/MahouShoujoFangirl
Summary: Madoka has loved Sayaka for a long time. However, Sayaka is in love with her childhood friend, Kyousuke Kamijou. After becoming a magical girl and wishing to heal Kyousuke's hand, Sayaka confesses her feelings to Kyousuke, who accepts them, and they become a couple. How does Madoka cope with this fact?
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Getting over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its been a while. So, this idea randomly came in my head and I wanted to write it. This takes place in one of the timelines where Sayaka and Kyousuke become a couple and its also told from Madoka's POV. Enjoy.

Its midnight now, and I'm just lying in bed, unable to sleep. I can't stop thinking of you. You became a magical girl today, knowing how dangerous it is. After all of Mami-san's warnings, you still became a magical girl, just because you wanted to help him, just because you wanted to see him play the violin one more time. I appreciate that. I really do. You are such a kind person, I should have known you'd use your wish for someone else, especially him.

You really love him, don't you, Sayaka-chan? To the point you'd be willing to throw everything away if he could be happy. You're willing to fight those dangerous Witches, all so he could play his violin once more. And then, you confessed to him, and he accepted your feelings. I should be happy for you. After all, you got the person you've been in love with for a long time. Isn't it wonderful? Shouldn't any best friend be happy?

So, why do I feel this hole in my heart? Why does it hurt so much, that you're with someone else? I couldn't explain this feeling at first, but now I understand. What I feel for Sayaka-chan is what she feels for Kamijou-kun. Sayaka-chan, I'm in love with you. I really am. I don't know for how long its been this way, but my feelings for you are stronger than what I'd feel towards a friend. Sayaka-chan's smile, Sayaka-chan's stubbornness, Sayaka-chan's kindness, Sayaka-chan's cheerfulness, I love them all. I love every small thing about you. When you joked the other day, saying I would be your bride, I was flying. I knew it was a joke, but still. Deep down, I do wish you'd love me the same way you love Kamijou-kun. But I know its impossible. You only see me as a childhood friend, after all. So why, why does it hurt so much?

Oh no, I'm crying now. I'm such an idiot crybaby, aren't I? And a selfish person as well. Instead of being happy for Sayaka-chan, I get jealous instead. I wonder what you'd think of me. You'd probably comfort me like you've always done, but you wouldn't know these feelings. Its best you don't know. Even though I'm jealous, I do want you to be happy, Sayaka-chan. So, even if it hurts me, I'll support you and Kamijou-kun all the way. Because I love seeing Sayaka-chan happy. And, I'll do my best to support you in your magical girl duties as well. You said there's no need for me to become a magical girl. But I do want to help you in any way.

And one more thing. Sayaka-chan, I doubt these feelings for you will disappear soon. But slowly, I'll try to get over you. I know it won't be easy. After all, you're my best friend and I'll see you everyday and be reminded of my feelings for you and about you and Kamijou-kun. But for you. I'll try. Because like I said before, I truly want Sayaka-chan to be happy. I want to see your smile every day. I want to hear your voice and feel your warmth again tomorrow.

So for you, Sayaka-chan, I'll try to get over my feelings. I love you.


End file.
